Allen's True Colors
by shaythevamp
Summary: Allen has always been evil... ever since THAT happened. But, he wear a mask on his his face to hide it, all until he laided eyes on her. What will allen do? What actions will occur? What do i have in store for you reader? :) Warning: M-rated( like really dirty) there's also the occasional yaoi so if you don't like don't read.
1. Not A Chapter!

**This is my first Fanfic! that ill be writing.**

**This is a M-rated story. Just wanted to warn you before hand. **

**Plus, since its D- Gray man story, I also wanted to warn you that there will be Evil dark Allen ALWAYS! **

**He wont be turning Noah be evil, than turn all good when he sees his friends again like all the **

**Since this is not a real chapter, sorry by the way if you were expecting a chapter.**

**But I will update every 1-2 days because I already had my story planned full out rough draft, so my story will be starting 12/12/12 he he **

**I'm sad because of the date, it will be the last multiple number date of this century. :( thank you XD**


	2. Chapter 1 (Confessions)

Allen! Allen! Rhode waved as she stepped into Allen's room through her door opening.

What do you want Rhode? Allen says irritated.

...

Um... Allen, do you like me? She asks shyly twirling her spiky hair.

Allen blushed at such a question and began to stutter. Um well… Um.

When he finally managed his words, He said.

Rhode I cannot possibly like you we are enemies! now get out for i activate my innocence.

I know but, if we weren't would you like me? Rhode asked.

But, road that cannot have had possibly happened. I was born with this wretched innocence. He said hatefully.

Rhode smiled at his reaction. She walked closer to Allen and grabbed his innocence arm. Then leaned near his ear and said.

Not for long. She smiled wickedly at him.

Allen looked confused, he thought about what that could mean but, all that disappeared when he felt a small pair of lips tough his.

Surprised, Allen's eyes widened in shock; as Rhode stepped back from the stunt she pulled.

She looked at Allen and saw anger in his eyes.

Dammit Rhode!

Allen moved swift and grabbed her arm harshly.

Why'd you have to do something like that?

She looked up and he could see tears in her eyes.

To see your reaction, because you didn't answer my question, and it seems you've answered it for me. She said trying to turn away.

But she couldn't because those arms turned her back around and kissed her full on the lips hard but, gently.

When Allen was done he pulled her into a hug.

Why Rhode didn't you just leave it alone? Dammit!

I have always likes you, why'd you have to go and make it harder?

I just couldn't refuse those beautiful lips anymore with such a request.

How are we going to make this work? Allen said as he looked into her eyes. I'll become a fallen one if I leave the Black Order.

After Rhode got done jumping up and done in her head. She said

Allen it's going to be a lot easier than you think

Allen-kun have you noticed a bit of changes to your eyes.

Allen thought about it and his eyes did look a little different from they were. He nodded.

Like gold pricks? She added

Again he nodded.

Allen what do you think that means? As she leaned closer to him.

He began to really think about it. So, he looked at her and saw her gold eyes. And fully realized what she was saying. He was becoming a Noah.

A Noah

He let that register on his mind. Shock came in, and then he looked at Rhode again. He began to smile very wickedly. This is the greatest thing that could ever happen to him.

Rhode saw that smile and began to smile herself.

Allen looked at her and said. Rhode how long do you think I got until I can be with you all the time, pulling her into his lap.

Rhode began to caress his white hair. At least one hour left of being an exorcist.

Then Rhode I think we should celebrate this great occasion he murmured as he kissed her neck.

Yes Allen, I think we shall, as she began to start leaning him backwards to the bed.

He smiled. He then kissed her gently. Holding her by her waist. She responded quickly wanting more of him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth.

She wouldn't let him win, so she fought for dominance thinking she was going to win. He surprised her by not letting that happen.

She let him roam her mouth, moaning because his tongue was so good!

She wondered what that would feel like on her breast.

He then traced his tongue to her neck, kissing it sweetly. Road giggled.

He started to suck it, earning moans from Rhode as he felt her hands grip his shoulders.

He lifted his hands from her waist to jaw turning it towards him. He looked into her eyes. As she looked into his.

Would you like to go further? But, not to far? Allen asked.

Yes, I would Allen-kun, for when you touch me you send shivers coming from me.

He smiled again. I'm glad that I could bring a reaction like that to you.

But that's to be expected Rhode. Because I love you.

Well, Allen I love you too. Your like an angel.

Oh, but Rhode I'm nothing like an angel. And if I was I'd be fallen.

Why do you say that?

Because Rhode maybe I like killing? He answered while lightly moving his lips all over her face.

Allen is that the Noah talking? Or is that you?

Oh, its me all right, there a lot I will need to tell you love.

Road gave him a confused look, its okay you don't have to tell me it not that important.

Okay, but sooner or later I will tell you okay? he smirked into her cheek.

Allen held her, slowly slipping his hands up her shirt to unhook her bra.

Allen bad boy, Rhode laughed. She smacked his hands, whispering in his ear. not till later Allen-ne.

His eyes shined at her comment, not really thinking shed let him. But, then again this was Rhode.

He felt a something on his ear only to discover that his new girlfriend was nibbling on it.

Ah.. Rhode... Allen murmured.

She started to lick his neck, licking it like a lollipop. Allen moaned in harmony.

Allen i cant wait for you to come home with us. were going to be together and not have to worry and everything, she said whispering again.

I know, then I'll be away from all these stupid people, Allen moaned.

Then I'll be able to do this she said kissing his neck. and that... going further to his stomach.

Rhode smiled... saying. And... the of course this she said as she grabbed his **area **and squeezed it softly.

Ahh! Rhode!. don't do that! Or you'll get me all flustered.

Fine... she groaned. Then I just do this! she pushed him to the ground. And jumped on him and started tickling him.

Eh! Ah!.. Rho... de! stop .. it.. Im ma.. jo... tic... klish! Allen stuttered as was tickled to death. He was laughing so that when they heard.

There was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Sorry! Readers if you were looking for chapter 1 (confessions) my computer shut down and completely erased all my story before i could hit save. So im soo! sorryy! especially you bloodshark.** **I started literally crying right then and there. **

**Anyway review: My next update will be in 1-2 days as i said in the first (nonchapter) thank you for reading. Please follow if you like the story. If you dont have an account then get one! XD cause youll be missing out on a story of a life time!**

Author: Hahaa, CLIFFHANGER! Have been making readers mad for centuries

Allen: Awww, why didnt you let me and Rhode have sex?! like in your rough draft?

Author: Because allen-ne i didnt want to scare off the readers immediately! Dont question me!

Rhode: (shrug) I can wait

Allen: Well, i cant! I wonder who the fuck disturbed us!

Author: ) Find out next Chapter in Chapter 2: ** Kidnapped?**


	3. Chapter 3 ( Kidnapped!)

Hey guys im back! from my grounded punishment so read on!

Allen: Yeah! now me and Rhode can have sex!

Author: Nope, not until next chapter!

Allen: I hate you... that's so not fair!

Author: what you say? i can erase you like that ( threatening to erase him with a click.)

Allen: no! i can wait! i can wait!

Author: Okay everybody enjoy!

* * *

Then there was a knock on the door.

Allen silently cursed and said coming.

Sorry sweet I guess well have to do this later and he kissed her neck.

Allen clearly not enthusiastic, put on his happy face, and opened the door. At the door his saw lenalee, lavi and kanda.

Acting Allen rubs his eyes and said what are you guys doing here?

We thought we heard something coming from your room. Lavi said worried.

Oh yeah I slipped on my bed sheet, and hit my head. Because that was a stupid way to fall, I just started laughing

Clumsy idiot moyashi che kanda said.

Lenalee spoke up and said with a smile well it's good that your alright.

Okay well be leaving now lavi said as kanda and him walked away bickering down the hall.

Allen still saw that lenalee was there and looked at her curiously.

Um Allen can I come in?

Um yeah sure he said as he looked back at his room. But it's let me warn you it messy. He chuckled.

I can deal. As she stepped in and sat on the bed looking at him and almost gasped from the sight.

Hair white as snow shining in thwarted moonlight through the window. Silver eyes just trying to hypnotize you and his skin so pale and with lithe muscle it just make you want to touch it all day. But again as she looked at his eyes she could tell there was something different about them but, not what.

He noticed her staring at him. But, did not acknowledge it.  
Rhode saw it too. And was tempted to flick a candle in the girls eyes.

But, it would blow her cover.

So, what did you want to ask? Lenalee?

Um, Allen I have something important to say. And I want you to listen. You don't have to respond to it but, that's your choice.

Allen listened carefully.

Um Allen I like you okay and this is why I need to do this.  
She walked up to him and kiss him softy on the lips.

Road was fuming and was about to blow her cover when she saw Allen gold eyes Peering in her direction and him holding a finger behind his back for her to wait and calm down.

Lenalee stepped back and looked down in shame.

Allen looked at her a smiled evilly at her dumbness. Then began to act again. He put a hand on her shoulder and said lenalee I know. That you like me it's kinda obvious. She blushed

But, it's okay I like you too I'm just not ready for kissing yet as he scratched his head embarrassed. Her eyes shone with happiness then he pecked her on the cheek. And hugged her.

Allen saw Rhode. And mouthed you have to take me now Rhode I'm changing he said. Eyes serious shook her head. And thought about how she was going to take him. Then smiled that messed up Noah smile.

She made a doorway to be right in front of lenalee and Allen.

Well isn't that sweet. She purred. Allen held back lenalee and activated his innocence.

Rhode what are doing here? Your not here to use her as your doll again are you he said. eyes serious.

No no I'm here for you. The Millennium Earl has torture set up for you. For ruining his last plans.

Part

She said. As she flicked him against wall with her flaming candles before he could react.

Lenalee was about to activate her Innocence when she got knocked out by road when she kicked her in the face.

Rhode turned to Allen who was pulling the candle out of hand.  
Road did you really need to stick a needle in my hand.

Yes, you deserved it for saying that stuff to her and kissing her.

But, Rhode my sweet lollipop you know I only love you he whispered as he pecked and licked her neck.

I know, Rhode whined, But I hate her for kissing you. Your mine and mine only as she turned and slipped her hand in his pants.

Allen moaned and said I know but I have a perfect plan for the stupid exorcist. He said and told her the plan he has in store.

They look each other with a glint in their eyes and had a tongue fight.

Okay then it's time to go for now to get your Noah genes in order.  
They grabbed each others hands and walked through the doorway.

Lenalees P.O. V

I felt sheets.  
I opened my eyes and realized I was in the black order infirmary.

I see lavi , bookman, and komui and kanda.  
Then I remembered last nights events.

I shouted that they took Allen.

Kanda ched. Obviously. In his room unconscious and him gone.

Lavi glared at him and said are you alright lenalee?

Yeah I just have a little headache.

Do you remember what happened lenalee? Bookmark asks recording the conversation in his book.

Yeah, a little. Road came to get Allen because of what happened in Edo, Japan. Because of the earl was pissed.  
And me and Allen we about to fight . And Allen got pinned to the wall and I remember blacking out.  
Don't know what happened after that.

What exactly were you doing in Allen's room at 10:00 at night?

Lenalee blushed at stutted out the answer.

We .. were um... sorta. kissing . Her face red as tomato.

YOU WERE WHAT? Komui yelled

WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT HORMONE-FILLED TWERP I FEED HIM TO THE PIRANHAS! Komui shouted crazily.  
My poor lenalee he said stroking her long green hair he force you I'll turn him into a mouse for you.

Um brother.. I kissed him.

Nonsense my little lenalee. You would never make the first move. Komui standed abruptly. And said to the potion! And ran for the door.

Lavi watched him out. And looked at her and said.  
There seriously something wrong with your brother.

I know but I love him anyway.

Che stupid supervisor. Kanda said

We have to save him. There probably conducting evil torture on him now. If we don't save him soon they kill him.

I don't know lenalee. They'll torture him that's for sure. But kill him. Allens hard to kill. Lavi said

Okay that's true but we still need to save him.

We will lenalee. Lavish smiled . But for now rest.

With that she closed her purple eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 ( Becoming of the New Noah)

hey everyone sorry i haven't been posting right away. just got an iPod, and was totally obsessed with it for like 3 days!

By the way I don't own D-Gray Man!

I urge criticism, and i know it kinda short but, i have to make the readers suffer and come back for more!

...

Allen: Yeah... the story finally actually starts

Author: Yah! ikr I'm excited too!

Rhode: I'm excited too! Allen i cant for the author to write our fun scenes together!

Plus ive diecided to change fiidora into a girl.

Allen: evil glint in eyes me too Rhode, me too...

What happening...

Allen has just betrayed the order discovering where he really belongs. ( yet they don't know that yet) and is on his way to The Noah Sanctuary! read to find out more. XD!

Chapter 3; Becoming of the New Noah

* * *

...

Allen's P.O.V  
××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

When Rhode and I stepped through her doorway we arrived in the ark. I looked around still thinking it's as weird as can be.

I saw her opening another doorway that probably lead to our destination.  
I walked up to her and put my hands on her waist and whispered in her ear. Let's stay her for a while.

Rhode looked up at me a smiled while still moving her hands and said I wish we could but, Allen we need to get you to a stable place where you can go through that pain.

I looked at her confused. And said what pain?

The pain of turning into a Noah which will probably start in the next 10 minutes. She replied.

Okay time to go in and meet your new family members. She said smiling.

I replied and said okay but can I kick that bastard's ass for stabbing me in the heart twice.

You'll have to ask the earl. She shrugged as we walked in the doorway.

As we stepped out we were in a hall a huge one at that. And I could already tell that I was going to get lost.

Rhode tugged me towards a room were you could hear voices coming from. But, all the voices stop when they saw me.

Rhode... the Earl asked with his ever going smile, what's an exorcism doing here . Especially that one. Dragging those last three words with hate.

I looked at road. And asked her with my eyes. Saying they didn't know? She shook her head.

Um cause Allen-ne is a Noah.. she said back to him while grabbing my hand.

I could all see that the Noah played attention to roads action.

Earl smiled even wider as he swift bounced over to me. To hold head back to peer in my eyes.

My eyes responded by turning to full gold.

Hmm. Boy… so you came here willingly or did she have to kidnap you?

I think you already know the answer to that. Because in the past if you even came 3 feet close to me I would have activated my innocence to slash at you. I replied smartly.

Tyki spoke up. Why did you come willing anyway. He asked.

I smirked at that and got an evil glint in my eyes.  
I grabbed Rhode by her arm and kissed her lips full on tongue and everything and she responded.

I came up for air smirking at the gaping Noah and said.  
Does that answer your question?

I looked around and saw everyone. Gaping, even the earl except one Noah that I didn't recognize.

Young boy, If you're wondering why I'm not gaping it's because I already know what you were planning to do and what you did with her. said the Noah.

Earl we can trust him I just read him. Oh yeah we should watch them they almost had sex but, got interrupted.

I glared at him for, embarrassing Rhode like that.

Who are you? I said as I glared him down.

Wisely. he said as he appeared front of me his hand outreached I didn't take it. And you are Allen Walker .

Heard so much about you. Welcome to the family.

I immediately hated him.

Allen that was  
Wisely the Noah of  
Time and Knowledge the Earl said

And with that Allen collapsed .

Allen!

Relax Rhode I think his Noah activation has started. Earl said picking him up and lying him down on couch.

All the Noah's surrounded him all thinking of questions that they dare not ask.

But, Tyki spoke anyway.

So, you guys got intimate huh? Did you have sex?

Rhode, kicked him hard. Don't ask.

Oh Tyki, according to road mind Allen had a huge bulge his pants. Wisely said out loud.

Rhode slapped him. I yelled stay out of my mind.

Jasdevi said in motion. Can we see it?

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

Earl said might as well. We have to change him anyway look at him he's burning. Road honey, can you bring a pair of new boxer's for Allen to where.

Yes sir she saluted and ran off.

They began remove his pants when from reflex Allen hit jasdevi on their heads for attempting it.

Don't you dare he's eye's said as It pierced through their soul's.

But, you're burning! You need to change your pants! If you at least want to cool down a little!

If anyone's to do it; let Rhode do it herself. But, I'm fine really he said as he got off the couch.

He didn't even get to take a step as he began to scream really loud for grabbing his head.

Rhode ran in boxers in hand and began to take off his pants and other boxer's to put new ones on.

The Noah's looked at his rod in shock and all said wow

Tyki was beyond panicked about it.  
He whined. His is bigger than mine and I'm supposed to be the Noah of pleasure!

Shut up tyki! Allen shouted glaring your voice is piercing my brain.

He screamed again in agony.

Allen mind raced feeling as though his own skin was being and ripped off. Only for it to get worse as his felt as if someone had turned him inside out and dropped him in the sea to let him drown.

Allen screamed over and over. Wishing, begging for it to be over.

She caressed his head and said it almost over.

He screamed one last time as he felt as if knives were making crosses on his forehead and blackout again.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
Roads P.O.V

As Allen blacked out his pale white skin turned dark-silver grey.

And his black cross appeared. About 10 minutes later. Allen opened his eyes blistering gold that were once silver.

He sat upright aching and looked around. And said well that was hell.

I jumped on him and kissed his cheek. Yeah we will together!

Ow Rhode! I'm still hurting! Then he chuckled, I guess so huh, and began kissing her letting his hand go under her shirt resting on her stomach.

Tyki coughed. Get a room geez, on second thought don't your only teenagers.

Allen let go of Rhode. And was about to pulverized him when.  
The earl interrupted.

It's time for introductions! The Noah lined up in front of Allen.

Rhode -Your girlfriend Noah of Dreams and Nightmares

Tyki - stabbed your heart Noah of Pleasure

Jasdevi- jaspero+Daniel Noah of Bonds

Skinn- obsessed with candy Noah of Wrath and Pride

Lulubell- won't talk to you Noah of Lust

Clara- youngest Noah of Fate she's new like you  
and...

Wisely- you hate him Noah of Time and Knowledge

And Me The Millennium Earl- oldest Noah he sings.

And you Allen we just have to figure out which Noah you are by your behavior the earl said happily.

Okay everyone time to go to bed we have a busy day tomorrow. And just like that he disappeared.

Come on Allen let's go to your new room road said as she dragged him down a smaller corridor.

When they came upon his door, Allen asked when we made his room.

I replied with the answer when you blacked out.

He nodded. And entered his room his walls were black with silver stripes and his for was marble black. He looks towards his bed and could see the sheets were satin black and the cover were dark grey.

He fell in his bed and could see that his room was huge compared to the Black Order. He looked to where road was standing. She was just outside his door.

He tilted his head. And asked her why she didn't come in.

Because we usually ask before entering someone room for, we Noah's have actual manner of privacy and respect.

Rhode you know you're allowed to come in my room when you want yahoo know. As he crooked his finger as a gesture to come in

She came in and closed the door behind her and lay on his bed near him staring at the ceiling.

Allen... She asked

What is it my sweet lollipop?

What if you didn't like me would you have still come?

Probably, yes I would, willing? No but I would come.

Why, why would you come?

Because it may have not of seemed like it but hated humans even if I was one at the time. You see I've had a rough terrible childhood where people hated me instantly because of this innocence he said holding up his arm.

There was really one person who cared for me…. He didn't judge me like the rest…

He was the only person who showed me kindness…..

Mana…..


	5. Chapter 5 ( Mana,Mission and the S-word)

**Chapter 5 yeah!**

**OMG guys we have gotten far!**

**Oh, yeah WARNING: they is a sex scene in this chapter so dont read or skip it . And i did warn already warn you that its a M- rated chapter.**

**Plus bloodshark i know you wanna see a really bloody scene but, you'll have to wait 1-2 chapters for that to happen cause there has to plot and setting just hold your horses!**

**Oh yeah please review and tell me your thought they really help!.**

**Plus i want you guys to tell me and see if you can vote if im a girl or boy?**

**ALLEN: Can we just start the story already? alot of reader skip these things. Allen groaned**

**Author: Well just get there attention.**

**PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS LOOK UP AND GO BACK TO READ THE IMPORTANT INFO!**

* * *

Mana Walker was his name…..

Mana used to take care of me when nobody else wanted me he only had me for 6 Months but, those were only happy days as a child. But he had to go and die protecting me!

Because of this! He spat out, holding his arm to her. He was crying softy because of the memory.

Road but her hand to his head to calm him down and saw a flash of what happened:

(Flashback)

Mana! I'm going to the town because we need more milk, a brown haired little boy shouted.

Okay, Allen but, don't forget to put your glove on you know how people can be when they see it.

Rhode at first didn't recognize him because her Allen who had silver hair at the time had dark brown hair in the past.

Okay! he shouted as he put the glove on.

Allen was skipping into town when he got stopped by some men peering down at him.

Little boy where are you off to? They asked with creepy smile on their faces.

That none of your concern Allen replied smartly, now if you excuse me. He tried to move around them; but, got tugged back by his collar.

Such a pretty boy but a smart mouth what should we do with you.  
The other man licked lips saying that they should rape him.

Allen eyes widened. He yelled help me to the people but, they ignored him. He wondered why he looked down to see if his glove was on. Check: on then he looked at the men realizing they were policemen.

Allen went to plan B.  
He kicked his balls so he could let him go and threw him over his shoulders but, in the process his glove came off.  
He jumped in the air kick the other man in the face twisted the others arm. Crunch

Allen smiled at that crunch. Not noticing his evil glint in his eyes.

Rhode gasped shocked to see it was there.

When Allen was done he noticed people were looking at him in horror.

Because of what he'd done and somehow along the way his glove came off.

A man looked at him, asking what it that thing?

He must be here to kill us! A woman shouted. We don't want there to be another demon attack. Let kill him before he becomes a major problem!

People shouted devils spawn, demon, evil brat at him. They began chase after him. Allen ran. When he heard that they were getting their guns.

He ran home and yelled Mana!  
Their coming! They're going to kill me! He practiced yelled and shouted once he burst through the house.

What'd happen? Mana asked worried.

Rhode saw the man, peering at him closely because he looked oddly familiar.

These policemen were going to rape me and while I was defending myself my glove came off. And townspeople are coming to kill me.

Okay time to go then. Come on. They heard the townspeople coming so they took a shortcut through the graveyard.

But the mob caught up with them. They were trapped.

Mana blocked Allen behind him away from the mob.

They yelled at him to move so they could shoot the devils child. But, mana would not move so they began shoot thinking he would duck. But alas he would not.

The bullet landed in him and mana fell to the ground.

Mana! he yelled as rain began to pour down.

Seeing Allen cry the mob came to conclusion he was just a normal boy. Cause no devil would cry normal tears.

Were sorry kid, a well help bury him a man said out of pity.

Allen turned to them with sadistic rage  
He eyed them and said coldly.

You wanted a devils spawn. Oh I'll give you devils spawn he laughed manically.

Stigmas appeared across his forehead. Gold eyes shining that evil Noah smile. As he swift slashed, sliced, diced, and gutted every one of them masquerading them all.

He laughed as he licked their blood off his fingers then turned back to his normal self.

An hour of mourning later. The Millennium Earl appeared.

Looking around, he wondered what happened here. Humph, must have been some akuma. He thought shrugging it off.

He saw the boy and his dead guardian and his smile got wider than it already was.

Boy, do you want to bring your loved one back?

You can do that? Allen sniffed between tears.

Yes boy I can all you have to do is call his name. Okay

Okay, Allen hiccupped

Mana!

A skeleton like thing crawled out of mana and said. Allen why'd you turn me into an akuma! I curse use he then scratched Allen eye and blood gushed as his dark-brown hair turned white; knocking him out in the process.

Earl then said. Kill him and take his skin and wear it.

Allen was unconscious, not aware of his action. Innocence took over and began dragging his body and in one swift slash of the arm. Allen killed the akuma.

Earl was going to kill the boy to avoid future exorcism problems, But, that pesky innocence. Protected him like a shield.

(End of Flashback)

Rhode was shocked at what she had seen. If Allen had awoken his Noah why'd we not find him sooner? Is it because of that innocence?

So many questions and no way of answering them.

She put her hands of his heads and hugged him hard.

And whispered I saw everything.  
Allen this is why humans must go. Such evil creatures.

I know he replied.

They began to kiss

They kissed each other softly rolling around loving each other existence. Hands going up and down each another.

They began to rip off each another's clothes first the shirts, then his pants, then her bra.

He began to suck her nipples as he fingered her. She screamed at the way he was touching her.

It's a good thing your rooms sound proof eh. She panted.

**A/N: It may be a little vampirish because of the noah he has.**

Yeah. No interruptions he said as he bit her lip hard. Making blood appear. He was intoxicated by the sight of her blood and began to suck her lower lip. Surprised, that he did that. But, thinking about it she said when he let go.

Allen do you like the taste my blood?

Yes I do it's very sweet.

Then have some more. She said as she used her nail to slice a little of her neck letting some blood drip down. Some got on her finger.

She taunted him by waving it back and forth. His eyes following it her grabbed her hand, licked her finger, then his eyes trailed to the cut. I got hypnotized by it and began to suck hard. He began to bite her harder so he could get more.

She leaned her head back some more to get comfortable with the way he was biting her.

He pulled back licking his lips.

Allen we Noah's have bloodlust but, I think you crave it more than any of us as she kissed his face in different places.

Whys that love?

Because you crave Noah blood too… she purred.

Or just yours he said as he nibbled on her ear.

Maybe so

But I think it a clue on what you're the Noah is.

Well that a good thing he said.

Yeah it is. She made him lean back.

She slid down. Grabbed is cock and began mouthing it. Licking it up and down like it was Popsicle.

Oh no Lolita, if you think your going to tease me your mistaken. He smiled wickedly

He pinned her down with his eyes. Stay he commanded. She obeyed.

He led wet trails around her boobs, to her stomach, and deeper down to her sweet vagina.

He they began to tease by tickling her with his tongue.

Ah, no stop, no not there.. ah Ahh!..

He shoved his tongue in her hole licking inner walls. That was enough to make her cum.

Getting it on Allen face. Ah delicious. As he licked his lips.

She was getting impatient and moaning please I need you in me she whined

Allen chuckled evilly aligning his cock gently touching her entrance but not going in.

Say I want your cock Allen. He said

I want you cock Allen. She murmurs.

What I can't hear you.

I want your cock Allen she says much louder.

In where?

In me she yells impatient,

And with that he thrust his huge rod in her. She screamed in pleasure and in pain. As she aligned her hips more comfortably.  
When he made sure she was comfortable he thrust again and again hard, but gently. When he thought it was time he rammed his whole cock into her.

She screamed again but this time in full pleasure as he hit her sweet spot.

Faster she yelled. He lifted her leg over his shoulder so he could deeper.

He slammed her over and over and over.

Allen I about.. to ah...

She cummed while Allen was still fucking her.

Allen wasn't done yet she was going to scream his me before there were done. It was the final finally. Allen lifted her leg even higher and rammed her prostate head on.

As she screamed his name he cummed inside letting his hot seed seep out of her when they were done.

They lied they're holding each other.

Road laughed. I'm going to be sore for hours.

It's okay love I'll help you walk. And with that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next morning they awoke to the sound of humming and knitting.

They looked up to see the millennium earl

Allen threw a pillow at him. Get out!

Oh, Allen and Rhode you're up Time for breakfast! Hope you enjoy breakfast as much you enjoyed each other last night. And with that he disappeared.

Allen looked down at road. To see her red face begins to return to normal color.

Am I allowed to hit him? He asked

Afraid not ally-kun she replied

Too bad. Looks like a rule to be broken. He smirked.

Allen and rhode got dressed at road began to return from, a doorway to her room they left for breakfast.

They both sat down and noticed it was unusually quiet.

So…, tyki began to say. Did you enjoy each other last night he smirked.

Road threw her fork at him. And turned to the earl and shouted you told!

Actually Lulubell said speaking up. Not even the soundproof walls could hide those screams. Looking at her nails.

Yeah everyone could hear that. Wisely added.

I'm surprised you can even stand road from those screams we heard you.

You should be aching they said in motion.

They nearly got heads cut off when flying utensils came at them from Allen.

Ha ha you missed. Jaspero laughed pointing his gun at Daniel.  
Yeah ha ha sucker. Daniel pointing his gun to jasper's chin.

All of a sudden all the knives on the table floated in air and pointed at them.

Allen glared. Laughing insanely. I'll be sure not to miss this time. He replied coldly.

Yeah! Allen has a new power. Earl clapped.  
Allen we are eating you can kill them after you mission.

What mission? He snapped back

Your first mission! If you succeed alone we celebrate. Unless you want someone to come with you if you're not ready yet. He replied.

I don't think it would wise for a white-haired Noah to have reports coming into the Black Order so soon. He said wisely.

True true the earl said as he massaged his chin thinking.  
I know for now we'll ask road to change your hair to brown.

Okay then, I'll go now but if I run into Lenalee , kanda, or lavi cause they'll recognize immediately I have to retreat and let ah.. Wisely take care of them for me. He smiled.

Why retreat? Earl asked curiously.

Because I and Road have plans for them for later Allen said as he let a Noah grin stretch across his face.

Oh, okay. And fill me in on this plan  
they told Earl what had happen with lenalee and them using it as their advantage.

OH oh my, Allen you've turned into evil thing haven't you. Earl said eyes shining smiling wider

That an understatement Allen replied.

I've have always been evil .

Even in the black order?

Yes there to. Early. It's called masking your emotions for hating humans. Even if I were one at the time.

The only reason I let them catch me when I was 10 was because you got to kill. The thrill of killing and death is marvelous don't cha think? He said carrying on. Laughing softy.

Jasdevi stared him in wonder. This person was only fighting in the Black Order for the reason of killing.

What happened to you for you to be this way? Asked Daniel

Because I've had a rough childhood. And I've seen how cruel people can be if they don't understand something. Letting his angry loose when he crushed his glass with hands.

Wow Allen. We always thought you were goody too shoes who had a righteous way thinking. Jaspero said.

We'll that was the point. He smiled. Acting was amazingly easy. He also said picking the debris out of his hands and letting the cuts heal.

Okay Allen time to go. Wisely said standing up from breakfast. Allen then stood up too.

Walking over to road and kissing her on the cheek. I'll be back love he whispered in her ear.  
Then walked away with wisely.

Okay fill me in on what's happening Allen asked.

Okay were going to Abington , England to kill a innocence fragment host. Wisely replied

Does unlucky asshole have a name.

Will Tradens

Okay let get this over with then Allen said as they stepped into the ark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Um... guys i am a very disturbing person so, did i mention that this story is M-rated?**

**Warning: Boys who read this there will be yaoi in my story if i forgot to mention that. hehehhhh...**

**Definition of Yaoi: BOYXBOY! im kinda obsessed with it cause im an otaku fan of it. so might wanna skip.**

**Another warning is that this might happen throughout my story in the near future. But, the main pairing is AllenxRhode.**

**Allen: Hehe, I thinks its messed up what you make me do in this story.**

**Author: Deal with it, i like to be amused! (evil laughter)**

**ON WITH THE STORY! plus I need more reviews people... or i might just give up on the story knowing that people arent reading it. sniff.. sniff.**

* * *

Allen's thought about things rapidly as they were riding the ark.

Allen thought about the last timed he had killed a person. Pft it was a long time ago . It been 7 years huh.

He chilled at the thought of having blood on his hands, the dark crimson liquid , an exploding taste of it on his tongue.

Allen..a voice said. He looked up

Wisely was staring are him in amusement.

What?

So you love killing huh. Hmm he said chucking softly.

Dammit wisely stay out of head he yelled.

We'll I'm sorry that I got bored with the extreme quietness in here.

He got a glare from that.

So, when you start killing people?

Allen sighed, when I was 7. I enjoyed the taste of blood on my fingers and their beautiful screams.

What did you kill them with?

Knives, swords anything sharp really when I found out I couldn't kill them with my innocence. Man was I pissed.

Um Allen can I look in your mind a bit, more. Wisely asked

Sure why not, me saying no won't stop you anyway. Allen replied.

Wisely went into Allen's mind scanning his way through Allen's killing sprees, his suffering, his pain, and his hate.

Wisely had realized this boy had gone through stuff he should have not gone through as a child.

Wisely sank to his knees and felt tears falling fast done his eyes he gazed at Allen.

Stood up and walked over and hugged him hard. He felt Allen stiffen.

Allen relax... heh, boy you have me crying like a Noah just died.

Boy, stop holding it in, let go and cry.

Allen relaxed himself as wisely stroked his hair.  
And started to cry hard, screaming as he cried, he cried on and on as he soaked wisely shirt.

When I finally began to stop crying.

He look up at wisely and said softly,  
What did you do to me?

I relaxed your nerves, so you could let it all out.

Why?

Idiot, your family and family take of each other.

Allen found a new profound respect for this man.  
He let go and stared into wisely eyes and said ,  
Thank you

The ark signaled that they had reached their destination.

Now Allen, wisely said as they walked out the ark and into the fields of Abington.

I you feel the need to slaughter anyone that gets in our way feel free to you deserve it. Smiling that insane Noah smile.

Gladly said Allen smiling and same one.

* * *

Black Order P.O.V

New Transfer Jedda please report to my office, komui said over the speaker.

Minutes later the new transfer walked into Supervisor Komui office.

Jedda Oknofwski you've been here for 2 weeks sent from the Russian unit . Its time for you to go on your third mission. Komui said looking from his slip of paper.

Yes sir, and where will I've be gone two? He questioned

Abington, England I've been getting reports of a person with innocence. He stated

Off you go now.

10 minutes later...

Jedda was riding on the train with one finder. Thinking this was going to be easy. Getting people were easy

Jedda arrived in Abington it was a small town surrounded by a market.

He said to the finder to go and try to find the Innocence.

He, began to buy fruit from the market, munching it.

Not, noticing there were eyes watching him.

This is the thing I don't get about being an exorcist. Those uniforms are so easy to spot! No wonder we got caught.

I know right. What a bunch idiots wisely replied laughing.

Okay wisely you follow the exorcist and I'll see if the finder can find the person.

Right. Okay.

Allen began to follow the finder keeping his distance. The founder came upon a hotel looking for specified person. The founder found the innocence host.

He then walked out to an alley,beeped his video screen to tell Jedda that he found him and turned it off.

Only to look around and see a boy with white hair and silver eyes staring at him.

He immediately recognized him. As Allen Walker because he had gone missing.

Allen what happened? We need to get you back to the Order. He said as he reached for him.

But, in a split second Allen raised his hand. And flung him into a wall.

Allen began walking closer to pick the finder up by his neck.

The finder stared in horror when he saw grey skin appear, stigmas and gold eyes.

You're a Noah .. ah Noah now. The finder shook in fear.

Yes and loving it. He smiled coldly.

Allen squeezed his hands tighter even more. Then Allen said,

I would like to thank you finding the innocence for me . And smiled then as quick as lightning Allen let go let him float in the air. And kicked his head off.

Letting the blood splutter all over his clothes and skin. Licking the blood off his hands and lips. Eyes shining.

What the hell? Jedda said activating his innocence they were blazing daggers.

Allen smirked. Oh, aren't you that new idiot Russian recruit?

Who are you? Where's the innocence? He said raged.

Oh, right to the innocence. Your not even concerned about the unfortunate finder. Allen said bemused

I'll get you two tell me then he yelled as he charged Allen.

He sliced at Allen and Allen moved back in time.

Allen dodged every slice, dice,slash, and gut that was aimed at him.

Haha, can't even keep up with me pathetic. He spat out.

Then, Jedda did something Allen didn't expect, he kicked up dirt in eyes making Allen stumble.

Then kicked Allen in the face. Sending him into the wall.

Damn you. Allen stood up. Angry as hell  
Dark shadows began to surround him. Him laughing loud and insane now.

With a flick of his hand, the darkness surrounded Jedda wrapping around him and going into his mouth. Tearing his organs from the Inside out. The shadows retreated.

Letting Jedda falling to the ground. Sputtering out blood. You evil sick demon. He spat out.

Ah, thank you. he then smashed the exorcist skull, with a crunching noise.

**A/N: As i said vampirish Allen!**

Time to get the innocence! Allen said to himself when he noticed something moved between the trash cans.

He went to in investigation and found a boy hiding and shivering in fear.

He smiled and picked him up by his collar.

I would leave you alive but, alas I must have no witnesses.

The boy, was about to scream when Allen covered his mouth and bite him on his neck.

The boy squirmed from the pain as he felt Allen's top 2 canines get longer the bottom ones to dig deeper his skin.

Life drained out of the boys eyes. As Allen ripped is teeth away. Discovering his new-found teeth. He liked them.

Now time to get the innocence. He walked into the hotel building. Looking in the mirror. He needed to change.

He found a suit in one of the dressing rooms, then put it on. Walking to the front desk. He rang the bell. And the desk woman gasped at him.

He politely asked where he could find Will Tradens.

Over there she pointed to the bellhop. Better catch him before he get in the elevator.

Allen, did not know the slightest idea of what she was talking about. But, used this information as an advantage. Thank you ma'am.

Allen ran into the elevator before the bellhop closed it.

Will gaped at the beautiful man who ran into the elevator at the last second.

The elevator was moving up, and up till it came to an abrupt stop.

The beautiful man had stopped it.

Uh, sir you're not supposed to touch that button. Now were going to be stuck up he.

He didn't get to finish his sentence. As he felt a finger go to close his lips.

Now, Will don't spoil the fun. As he began to lick his neck.

Ah, did Nancy hire you um I really don't, ahhh!  
As he felt sucking on his sweet spot on his neck.

At least tell me your name, will moaned

The beautiful man replied Allen Walker

Will began to feel his shirt start slipping off.

Ya know Will, one of the sins of humanity Allen whispered seductively, is that a man of a man loving each other.

But, it's a sin that feels ever so good Allen purred making him hot.

As Allen was kissing trails down Will's stomach , his eyes and hands wandered the areas looking for the innocence. He came back up searching for the man's mouth and open his mouth to shove to tongue down his throat.

That was when he felt it, the little burn he was getting from the piercing on the boys tongue.

Allen began to take the piercing out with his tongue and his teeth.

What are, ahhh! Allen grabbed his dick to distract him. It worked.  
Allen took the piece of innocence and stuck it In his pocket.

Are you ready to feel something really nice as he stroked Wills penis inside his pants.

Yes, yes will rasped.

Allen grinned a demonic smile. Let his teeth elongate and bit him on the neck .

Will did not notice it either. He just a wave of hot air engulf himself.

Allen then ripped out his throat. And Will slumped down to the floor.

The elevator moved again to the roof. The doors opened and he saw Wisely

There were 2 akuma with him,  
Allen felt is left eye twitch

Akuma, wisely ordered. Clean up all the bloody messes leave no evidence if you can.

Wisely look in Allen's mind to the stage of events that happened in the elevator.

Eww, Allen did you have to do that, you do realize Roads gonna be mad at you.

Exactly, the madder she is, the more I like it. Allen smiled

Sadist, wisely muttered.

Allen looked at him saying. Hmp, i never really thought of my self as a sadist. but, now that you think about it I am. he started laughing

Allen I think I might have figured out what Noah you are. Wisely said.

What am I ? Allen ask excited

Well I have to tell the earl first, if I tell you now you might like the name too much. Wisely replied

Fine, time to go home then huh

Wisely raised an eyebrow, did he just call it home?

They walked through the ark doorway.

* * *

Black Order P.O.V

Supervisor Komui! Jedda has been killed!

What! How!

Man, the Russians are going to be pissed.  
When they learn there recruit has died on a transfer.

How did this happen Reever?

We don't know how this happened sir, it might have been a level 7 akuma. But, it also might have been a Noah.

Why do you think it was a Noah?

Because level 7 akuma usually kill with a slit to the throat.

Sir, when we examined him. He has no stab wounds, but it seems his organs were punctured from the inside.

We thought it might be Tyki, but usually he pulls out his victims organs.

Komui turned away, and thought no... it can't be..

Yes, sir looks like we have another Noah on are hands.


	7. Chapter 7 ( The 15th)

**Hey guys! so! sorry that i didn't update for the longest time... life caught up then when i was about to update it a week ago my internet stopped working and the story had to wait.**

**So again i say sorry.**

**Oh, yeah ill be putting this up every time now.**

**Warning: Pairing yaoi in later future plus something spicy in the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, and dont forget to review!**

**And i know the chapter is shorter kinda lost have the chapter and couldnt remember the rest so i winged it.**

* * *

"Wisely and Allen stepped out of the ark door coming home from their mission."

They walked in the dining room, where the rest of the family was doing their usual weird things.

Wisely said aloud." Were back from our mission!"

Earl turned and said while knitting "was your mission successful?"

"Indeed", "Allen replied taking his hand out of his pockets to show the Innocence piercing."

"Good job Allen" and what exactly happened on this mission?

"Wisely , show them" Allen said.

In a flash, wisely sent the video image of what happened during Allen's mission.

"I think I know what Allen's Noah is earl, wisely said." As he heard road gasp. Having a mind conversation with the earl.

"Indeed, I think so too." The earl thought back glancing at Allen then back at wisely. When he heard as slap.

"You could you!" Road shouted stomping her foot.

"Road I was only doing it. So, I could get the job done." Allen replied.

Still, you don't do stuff like that! She said referring to the elevator scene.

Allen circled her and gripped her around her waist from behind. I'm sorry, love I still love only you though. He said kissing her neck.

"Still, your mine nobody else can't have you." She said coldly.

"You are you are. You're the only girl who I've ever wanted."  
He said seductively. Pecking her lips softly

"And have ever lusted over." He licked her lips  
and ever loved. He kissed her softly and passionately.

Eh, um. Tyki coughed. Remember you two you're not the only ones in the room.

They pulled apart. But, stayed close to each other though smiling

"Allen, "are you ready Allen to know your Noah? " Earl said with a wide mischievous smile.

"Yes earl." Allen answered in a serious tone

Allen you are….

The Noah of Sins and Death

Letting those words replay, they plugged into Allen's mind. Repeating over and over.

Flashes of the Noah's original memories played in his mind.

He could feel his innocence begin to burn.

The little battle for dominate power go in his left arm.

He smiled as he realized the dark matter overcome the weak wretched innocence.

His new design for his left arm looked like an ancient tattoo. Red and black flames dancing around each other under his elbow, little joker hats and symbols he didn't recognized cover most of the rest of arm, and where the green innocence cross used to be was now a red skull with a stigma black as night. Representing dark matter.

"Cool," Allen said eyes shining.

Allen called upon his weapon knowing the words from memories sent from the original.

Styx he shouted  
As he stretched his hand out. A scythe appeared in his hand.

A maniacally insane laugh erupted from his mouth. As shadows and chains swirled around him.

All the Noah's in the room stared in shock, realizing which Noah Allen reincarnated to.

The 15th Noah of them all. That Noah was almost as powerful as the Earl himself.

The 15th hadn't reincarnated at all since he was in is original state.  
They all assumed he had perished for good.

"Look like the 15th came back to us after all." The earl said tears running down his smiling face.

Allen turned floating in the air.  
Earl my you've gotten fat! Allen/15th said

"Yes I have gotten a little chubby haven't I?" The earl said smiling.

The 15th turned to see the other Noah's and smiled to see them bowed.

Know need to bow my friends. He talked gently.

He scanned them again. Then stopped abruptly when he saw a girl with violet hair.

A floated over to her and tilted her face up.  
Her gold eyes sparked like amethyst, and lips like petals.

He began crying, and tugged her into a hug.  
Rhodelina he said softly.

She was crying too, but for another reason.

"Not, to be rude Mr.15th but, will Allen come back?" her tears falling faster.

"Yes, we still are one, you'll see him. "But, you will start seeing him pick some of my habits. "Like addressing the earl none formally."

Okay, "thank you" she hiccupped.

He stroked her head, "ah, Rhodelina ". Wisely, can you unlock some of her memories as the very first original with me?

Yes, can try, but that be a far reach.  
Wisely began searching, scanning once he found it he heard a gasp.

Allen... Road whispered softly.

May I kiss you one last time? Rhodelina….  
He said as he tipped her chin up, kissing her face everywhere.

"Allen who says it the last time?" Rhodelina replied" we'll be kissing each other every day through our hosts love". Don't say it sad my dark grim reaper." She purred.

His eyes went dark as night, remembering the nick name she came up with as there were masquerade the town full of people. Excitingly getting giggles, he said yes needing her now.

He smashed his lips on hers, tasting her lips again.  
Still, our love stays strong rhodelina, he coming back for air.

I won't let those filthy fucking exorcist touch you this time, I won't let them kill you… I won't let them take you away from me again…

I will protect you. He murmured on her neck.

15th got hypnotized by her blood it sweet smell.  
The stuff intoxicated him, begging him to take her.

He felt his teeth elongate, finding the right spot, yes bit down and drank her crimson liquid.

The Noah watched the whole thing in silence, finding it sweet and weird at the same time.

Allen pulled his long canines out of her.  
I'll miss you love.. As he let her go.

He had to let Allen be here now. Bye everyone! He waved.  
Earl, we need to unlock the others originals. It helps us out greatly in the war. He said lastly serious.

Okay brother, well do, the earl replied.

Allen's body shuddered and they saw silver eyes open turning back to gold.

I'm the 15th  
Out of all the people in this world why'd he pick me?  
Allen wondered aloud.

Ally-chan you always did the weirdest stuff sometimes.

Do you like idea, of being powerful Allen?

Yes, I do. I will be able to get things with ease now. Brother

Say, Allen do you know why you're the Noah of sins.

Cause I do a lot of stuff that are sinful.

Thy shall not murder  
Thy shall not drink blood  
Thy shall not let greed overcome them and others but, that would take too long.

"I become one with the sins that caused death he said remembering the way people lusted every one another." "Therefore there's also another reason I'm the Noah of death."

Wait, boy you think there more reasons? Tyki blurted out.

"Yes, I do Iike killing people, I bring death everywhere I go, and, I did you not see the scythe?"  
"It clearly represents god of death or bringer of death."  
Allen said letting his old British accent drag out.

Hehe Allen let his accent out. Jaspero giggled.

Probably being the 1st reincarnation of the 15th amplified that. Allen stated.  
Kind of irritated.

Well, I'll be going .yawned lulubell  
Goodnight, Allen she said then walked out

Tyki looked at wisely.  
"Did she just?" He questioned lost for words

I think she did wisely also say.

Skinn just grunted and said "she must respect you enough to speak to you. Besides the earl." Chewing on his candy.

Allen chuckled, thinking that'd she never would've spoken to me before. As he walked out into the hall.

Back at the black order.

Komui! Lenalee yelled  
"Did you find anything on Allen?" Her eyes desperate

We think so; we found reports on a white haired person…  
one thing is clear this person was in Abington at the same time Jeddah was on his mission.

If it is Allen, why would he be there? She questioned.

I don't know, but if it was Allen. Those Noah's have something to do with it.

Could you not state the obvious brother?! Lenalee said.

"Okay….. Calm down I promise you well find Allen just hold it". Komui reassured.

Okay… she looked down sadly.

Oh, lenalee by the way you guys have a mission in a week in a half, you can bring 5 people with you and your finders will inform you of more information 2 days before departure time. Komui stated.

"Yes, brother." ill inform Kanda and Lavi! And with that she ran out the office.

Lenalee was walking to the cafeteria to find Lavi in a choke hold with Kanda's hands around his throat.

Lenalee rushed over and bopped Kanda on the head, pulling Lavi away from him.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Lenalee shouted.

"The stupid rabbit put something in my soba!" Kanda yelled.

Lavi.. Could you please refrain from pranking kanda… lenalee said.

"Okay… I was just bored and he was just there!" lavi shouted.

No excuse! "Anyway I have a mission and I can pick some people can you guys come?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes, I can come just have to tell the old panda!" lavi replied happily.

"Yes, I can come I have nothing else to do." Kanda ched.

"Yeah! Yuu's coming!" Lavi jumped in the air.

That's it!" How many times have I told you not to call me my name you stupid rabbit!?" Kanda shouted.

"Oh, about 347 times but, whose counting" Lavi shrugged already running out the cafeteria.

"Baka rabbit!" Kanda pulled out mugen running after lavi out of the café.

Sigh…. Lenalee sat down. Eyes staring at nowhere.

Allen….. where are you?

* * *

Remember to review people!


	8. Chapter 8 (Mistakes and Punishments)

I kinda got done interesting reviews last time ... But! Reviews netherless!

Okay to answer some questions I have gotten through my story.

Q: why is Allen the 15th!? He supposed to be the 14th! WTF!

A: Well... If you would stop and think then you would probably figure out what's gonna happen... Later on of course.  
ME NO SPOIL OF COURSE!  
And keep reading you'll find out.

Q:why do girl like yaoi?

A: well not all girls like it though alot do actually.

One if the reasons are because us girls get excited when 2 boys kiss.. Just like when boys thinks it hot when to girls , I could say other multiple reasons but; the other half would gross the you boys out !

Plus one of the reviews just reminded me that I need to add the yaoi part to my summary so you are warned beforehand.

And if you really don't like yaoi then your so not gonna like this chapter at all.

I'll be putting this for now on :

Some yaoi thorough out my story don't like , don't read.

I do not own d gray man though I will I could so that I could me rhode that would be awesome !

Dont forget to review! !

* * *

Last time lenalee was wandering where allen was in deep care of wanting to find him. Meanwhile he wasn't giving a shit about her.

Allen was getting lost.

"Man, why do I always get lost?" Allen looked around.

"Ah, there's my door!" He opened the door and closed it.

To only find Tyki staring at him.  
What the hell?

"Oops! Sorry! Tyki thought this was my room." Then Allen noticed something.

Box of tissue -ding  
Lotion - ding  
Hands under table- ding  
trying to hide it- extra ding.

"Wow, what is the Noah of pleasure doing in a room, alone, masturbating?"

"Shut up! I feel horny sometimes."

Allen walked up to the front of the table." But, Tyki your pleasure yourself! If you feel horny, you go pick up some girls."

"Maybe I don't want girls. Maybe I'm sick of them."

"What? That's impossible! You Noah of.."  
Allen stopped, his eyes narrowed.

"Haha, I see now…. You're gay?"

Tyki, blushed.

"No wonder I thought this my room." Theirs sin practically coming from your room.  
On that bed, on that chair, on the floor, and well even on this table."

Tyki, face got even redder.

"Well, this is a major sin, wanna talk about it? I've got time."

Well, I'm the Noah of pleasure. So, I can get people to do things like that. He snapped his fingers  
But, when comes to girls. There too easy. I figured when it comes to me I like guys better. And Allen I'm BI! Not gay okay?

"Wow, that's deep". Allen said honesty.

Well, I off to show everybody this tape. Allen said evilly, waving the recorder in the air

Nooooo!  
Stopping Allen before could leave.

"Fine, then let's bring back old times. "If you can beat me in strip poker then I'll give it back. And you chose my punishment."  
"But, if I win I show the tape."

Then let's play. Tyki said pointing to the table.

Both he and Allen had token off their share of clothes. Both were shirtless and their shoes token off. They both knew that the other was cheating.

Straight flush! Allen said smiling as he putting his cards on the table.

"Ha! Got you boy! Royal straight flush!" Tyki said as he smacked his winning card down.

Dammit!

Allen glanced at tyki, his eyes widened.

Tyki shirtless was jaw-breaking  
Muscles popped up, but not to brawn  
Lips begging you kiss them  
Golden eyes leading you in, seductively

"Damn you, Tyki. "Allen said through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"You're doing this on purpose" Allen said losing the hand, and having to take his pants off.

"What am I doing?' Tyki asked innocently.

"No, your seducing me, it's hard not to tempt me. "This has sin written all over it! Adultery, Gayness, Incest!" Though I don't think that last one really counts."

"Me? I'm seducing you?" The great 15th? Whoever thought that I'd seduce you?

"Of course you can tempt me. "You're like sin infested!"

"Allen you should've focused more. I've won, take those boxers off. He pointed down.

"Now once you make a deal in my room." He smiled with a glint in his eyes.

"You can't escape,

**Literally…..**

"Now except your punishment. For attempting to embarrass me."  
Tyki said as he kissed Allen's neck.

Allen tried to move. But, couldn't.

"No, no, no you can't get away. "Tyki taunted.

Allen was leaned over the table.

I'm so sorry, Rhode. But, I'm going to enjoy this. Allen thought as he knew he was going to lose this battle.

Tyki's smooth grey hands were feeling all over his body. Allen was shuddering from his touch.

Allen tried to glare him, but found it hard. "Why, did you pick this punishment for me?"

"As I have told you Allen, I am bi. You made me lusty enough to masturbate myself." And for that you need to be punished. You are truly beautiful." He said finding Allen's pressure points on his skin.

"Ah! Allen moaned letting it escape his mouth.

"See, you are enjoying it."

"No I'm not. "Allen stated seriously.

'Well your, body tells a different story."

"Shut up,"Ya know, road is going to be mad at you when I tell her that you raped me."

Who said, I was going to rape you, Allen?  
Allen body sunk as a response.

Oh, ho ho Allen. That was a test.  
You wanted me rape you! Your body confirmed it.

You may deny it. But, in that twisted mind somewhere you want me to rape you. Tyki said rubbing and twisting Allen's nipples.

Allen was silent.

I know I'm going to enjoy this. That's what makes me mad.

"Just dammit Give it to me!" Allen said desperately.

Tyki smiled, "and it was a lust filled smile indeed".

"Okay let's work! Then he said." As he brought and heard beautiful screams of pleasure from this seductive demonic angel.

Allen walked head dropping to Road's room in the morning.

She opened the door to see him.

Um…. Rhode, Can I come in? He said looking everywhere but, at her.

Uh sure, come on in Allen. You don't have to knock. She smiled and said.

"Rhode, Can you sit down I need to tell you something." He said firmly.  
"You're not going to like what you hear next."

She nodded.

I've done something terrible. He was crying tears falling slowly.

I was playing strip poker with Tyki, and he won so he raped me.

Rhode eyes widened. She was going to kill Tyki.

'Then, it's his fault not yours." She said comforting him.

"But, it is my fault! I liked it! Rhode I wanted him to, and knowing it to, I couldn't help myself." No matter how many time I tried to deny it. I wanted him to rape me!" He said totally breaking down.

"You can torture me, hit me, and yell at me. Take it out on me, just please forgive me."  
He was pleading now.

Ya know, Allen I forgive you. But, not now. I can't torture you, you'll like it and  
I can't yell at you, because I'm saving that for tyki

You know what I'm gonna do she whispered in his ear.

"I simply won't look, touch, talk, or hear you."  
"I'll let you suffer before you have access to me again." She said calmly.

Road then simply walked out leaving Allen to think about that. She was insanely angry, and needed to let it out.

Tyki! She screamed close to a roar making things shake and break.

All the Noah's in breakfast turned to Tyki. He looked calm but, slightly unsettled too.

"Tyki, what did you do?" Wisely asked.

"Oh. Nothing really, I just raped him, as a deal, blood and cum everywhere, messy really." But, incredibly awesomely amazingly good sex."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you suicidal?" Wisely asked him bewildered.

"Yes I think so now, I never thought Allen would tell her."

"Allen may be dark, twisted, vampirish, insane, manipulating and I could name more, but, he's still sweet." Clara added.

"He would never be able to look at Rhode and lie, he loves her too much." Lulubell stated plainly sipping her tea.

What a dumb decision you made tyki. Daniel laughed  
Yeah, you're going to get pummeled, Jaspero added.

"I couldn't help it, he just so beautiful and impossible to resist." I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me if I won the deal in my room, and if the stuff we did was full of unmentionable sins." Tyki whined.

Didn't want to hear that. Skinn grunted.

Out of nowhere to 2 huge candlesticks came flying and pinned Tyki's arms to the chair.

"You manipulate horny bastard! Road shouted, Eyes filled with golden pissed off flames.

You knew he wouldn't be about to fight back! You tricked him!  
Damn you to hell Tyki! You #$* #!?*$!#$*!?#$*? #$&?#!

Tyki was whine crying further slaps and kicks she was giving him, along with her colorful vocabulary.

And lastly she kneed him in a place a man should not be kneed.

Tyki chair feel with him grunting from all the pain she inflicted upon him.

Let this be a lesson! Don't touch my stuff!

So, how'd you punish Allen? Lulubell asked taking the plugs other her ears.

Oh you'll see. Road replied.

She than sat down and began eating her breakfast.

Allen walks in head drooped; eyes red.

Road I... trying to get her attention.  
She did not acknowledge him.

Allen became even more depressed. Then sat down, letting his head fall in his food.

You could feel the tension of the two lovers

"Oh, everyone I have great news! Shirley will be coming back from his trip today!"

Yeah! Clara jumped up coming out of nowhere.

"He'll be here at 11:00 which is whoa in 1 minute."

Road looked up, and said "oh no."

At the door, was a man standing in the doorway with a long black trench coat. He had long wavy brown dark hair in a ponytail with a monocle.

"Hello everyone, I'm back!"He shouted. Turning in his Noah form.

"Road, darling did you miss daddy?! "He said, running over to squeeze her into a tight hug.

No, she muttered.

"Allen looked up to see who it was." He growled at the new person in the room.

Shirley noticed this, Earl who is this? pointing at Allen

"Oh, that's Allen, he the new Noah."

Which Noah?

Allen appeared in front of him." The 15th the first reincarnation," Allen added with a tight smile.

"Please, don't touch her" he growled. He looked at ignored him.

"I don't know you and your touching her in a loving way so if you'd please stop. He added a smile

"I am Shirley 4th Noah of desire. Her** Dad**. " I can touch her if I want to. But, it seems like she not talking to you. So what are you to her?" Shirley asked his eyes shining protectively.

Her boyfriend, Allen stated.

THE HELL YOU ARE! MY ROAD IS TO YOUNG TO DATE! It's clear she does not want you!

That's because their fighting Clara said crawling from under the table. Smiling her 9 year old toothy grin.

"For what?"

Wisely sent what happened at the table to Shirley.

Oh, I understand now!

"Tyki! You hurt Rhode! Shame on you!" Shirley said. Then he smiled slyly adding, "So your go for men? Ohh, you bad boy."

"Shut up you pervy bastard." Tyki said

Allen tried to touch road on her arm. But, road didn't acknowledge him.

"Road, baby please, react to me, look at me" Allen begged.

Road just walked away once more out of the room.

Allen sunk just shivered on the floor in a ball.

Allen come on get up. Earl said picking his younger brother up. Go rest, you have several pickups tomorrow. This was your fault. So, you don't get to mourn in bed all day.

"All right." Allen replied his eyes glassy.

Earl eyes softened, it reminded of the time Allen had lost Rhodelina, he been the same then, just 1000 times worse.

He disappeared into Allen's room And put him on his bed.

Good bye Allen rest for now. Earl said last closing the door

Allen just stared blankly at the wall.


	9. Chapter 9 ( We've come closer together)

**Anyway guys again im sorry for not updating the wireless router was begin really weird so i couldn't get on. Anyway back to the story!**

**I had written this chapter and really never expected it to be like super long anyway ( so hears a long chapter!)**

**Anyway thank you people over my absence for following me one of my favorite authors followed me and that made me happy! **

**so hears a the new chapter and i hope you like it**

* * *

**Allen: Im sad**

**Author: Im soory, ill soon make it better**

**Allen: sniff.. okay...**

**so hears a the new chapter and i hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah dont forget to review!**

* * *

Some place in Poland…..

Allen was just wandering around in a blank state suffering in every corner in his mind. He hasn't touched Rhode in a week and it's been breaking his sanity bits by bits.

He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings he just walked on and on…

Allen eyes looked around at everything in the plain, dank town. He spotted an ice cream truck coming and all the laughing children running up to it.

" Hmmm, Rhode would've liked an ice cream…" Allen says to himself miserably. Looking at the children his emotions become bitter.

"Stupid kids and their stupid happiness. I mean why couldn't I have a normal childhood? Allen started murmuring. "Rhode? You were my only reason to even live any-more why'd you have to go away? "He said going back to his thoughts.

Meanwhile Allen just so happened to stumble into trouble again, because 6 members of a local gang surrounded him while he was thinking.

Allen looked up just noticing them, looked at them blankly, then started walking forward again simply ignoring them.

"Hey you brat!" Allen stopped and turned towards the one who called him.

"Unless you don't want to get hurt I suggest you give us all you have little boy." One man said who seemed likely to be the boss.

"Whatever" Allen scoffed, "I don't want to deal with this right now, leave me alone" he tried walking again through the men.

But he didn't make it as he felt his arms get tugged by the man's hooligans." Boy! If you know what good for you I suggest you listen and do as you're told" he sneered at Allen holding a knife to his stomach.

"Oh?" Allen asked amused." So, you think you can beat me? He chuckled thinking it was very funny. Then he faced changed to total seriousness. "Well, you let's just say you picked the wrong person to mess with." " I'm in a bad mood; you just happened to be here therefore your fate is sealed." Allen smiled.

"You're getting annoying kid; Men kill him the insane motherfucker and then take his things." The boss said turning. He didn't even fully turn around before he heard two screams coming from his men. He looked back to see the white-haired boy standing there looking at them with malice.

"I told you to leave me alone, but no, you wanted to be and fucking stupid human and try to rob me? Oh, what a bad chose you picked "Allen used his powers to lash out his chains striking the man 9 times through his body.

"What are you?"

"Monster!"

"He killed boss!"

They all stuttered out in fear, terror, and anger.

Allen's eyes gained fury speed up super-fast to the one that called him monster, jumping in the air, kicking his head clean off his shoulders. The other men looked at Allen in horror, and then tried to run away from the fight they started.

"Nun, uh ,uh you're not getting away that easy after you've pissed me off!" Allen shouted bloodlust in his eyes.

"You guys are going to be my stress reliever, fortunate for me; unfortunate for you." Allen pointed toward the man shooting darkness out his fingers only to wrap around the man's body completely before and head-splitting scream was heard.

A smirk of indifference was made.

The last victim, Jerry, of the killing was frozen with fear and did not dare move; this certain victim was the one that asked "What are you?" and was absolutely sure that he couldn't get away from this thing. Allen saved this one just for last.

Allen skipped lightly to the man summoning his chains to wrap around the man's neck and ankles to restrain him. Jerry struggled anyway knowing that he won't get away but not wanting this thing to get any closer to him.

"So… you wanted to know what am I? Well simple, I'm a human but way better and far more superior." Allen said slyly like a fox.

Get away from me you freak! Jerry said in fear and terror

Allen tilted his head to the side poker faced, slowly his letting Noah grin take over his features." Okay, but getting way from a thing like me comes with a price." Allen said.

Anything! Jerry shouted desperately.

Allen smiled even wider his Noah grin rivaling even the earl's.

Next thing jerry knew his felt something very painful in his chest, last thing he saw was Allen arm sticking out of his chest through his heart.

Allen roughly pulled out his arm, letting the man go with his chain while a thud was heard on the ground.

"You actually had the courage to rob me? And you wanted to let you go?" Allen manic laugh could be heard from the corners of the world." Hence, the only way out was punishment by **Death**" he then kicked the corpse.

Allen looked around at his bloody mess, smiling at his beautiful artwork and what a good job he did.

"Rhode would like this…" he wondered aloud. Then remembering what he had done, his shoulders and head sunk greatly.

He summoned the black ark quickly walking inside his bad mode returning.

* * *

It had been a little more than a week since Rhode had even spoken, touched, or looked at Allen.

But, she would sneak glances at him every once in a while.

As she would glance upon him she would notice that he looked thinner than usual. Her Allen's eyes just stared blankly at everything. He walked slower than he used to and slumped. Man it even seemed like a rain cloud was above his head.

She felt terrible, that she caused this . It was tearing her apart.

You think she wasn't going crazy too. Oh, she was.

"That's it. I need to see him." Road was running to his room.

When she got there, she slammed the door open. Scanning the room. It was quiet, no signs of life whatsoever.

She closed the door behind her, she called out Allen's name.

Allen!

She looked in his closet, under the bed, and in the bathroom. When she turned to come out the bathroom she heard a light flash as she saw Allen walk out of the ark door. He looked like he was hit by a bus.

Allen was just walking out the ark when he felt a presence in his room, turning he saw the last person he ever thought would be in his room at the time.

Rhode… Allen says softly.

Rhode smiles gently. Allen….

"Um.. what are you doing here?"

"Oh um, Allen," Rhode was lost for words forgetting what she was in here for just admiring him.

"Allen! Your punishment over, you don't have be away from me anymore I forgive you! You're not in trouble anymore. Rhode said fast.

Wait, what? Allen was stunned that Rhode had come in his room stuttering like a fool that she wanted him back? "Wait, she wanted him back?"

Allen's eyes shone with happiness, and then soon realized something was wrong. His mood darkened.

Rhode watched Allen contemplate her word. She saw confusion, happiness than sadness again. "Allen what's wrong?" Rhode stepped closer putting her hand out his shoulder.

"Rhode, I cannot be with you I am not worthy of you anymore." Allen said tears flowing down his face.

"Yes you are don't say that Allen' Rhode said with sympathy.

But, I mean it Rhode; you deserve someone who won't cheat on you that can love you every day so you won't have a person like me.

Rhode slapped him hard," Allen Walker! You are being stupid I fell in love with you when you were an exorcist and that was breaking the rules of the Noah!" You don't have to punish yourself you've already been punished!"

But, Rhode would if it happens again? Allen looked up sadly.

"Well, then we have to make sure to have some very good sex to make sure that doesn't happen again". Rhode wrapped her arms around his neck.

Allen said shocked." But, Rhodelina" he also said worried. "It will be the first time we did it ever since I found my Noah." He said kissing her forehead.

"I'm a tough girl" she growled.

"Okay, then your decision."

"Yeah! first real Noah sex!" She cheered. "I don't have to be gentle any-more." She said undoing his collar.

What? Allen questioned.

"Gentle? You've been gentle the whole time?"

"Yep she replied."

"What about your screams? Were they even real?"

"Oh, those were real Allen, you underestimate how huge you are."

"Glad, that I could make you scream when I was still in training mode."

"Um, Allen we should go to my room instead of here because my screams are probably going to be louder tonight" Since my rooms practically built for torture.

"To you room we go then" he said leading the way. And with that they were walking into a doorway to Rhode's room.

Walking out of the doorway. Allen had been shocked to see it clean. He always expected road to be a messy room kinda person.

Her walls were pink and gray and her floor was black looked over to her was black and pink with gray huge pillows.

"Surprised? Well your suspicion was right I am a messy person. I just clean it or made it seemed cleaned."

"Thought so !" He grabbed her waist. "So, what do you want? "Hard and nice? Sweet and gentle? Or  
downright extreme cruelty. He said softly tickling her.

"All sounds tempting, hmm but, the last one. Overrides the others so I think you already knew the answer." She said just shaking from side to side with him.

And with that she was swiftly picked up and rammed against the wall. Allen kissed her with so much need and want for he wanted to cleanse himself for her, to her.

Road was gripping his white hair, wanting more of him she craved him to, from the torture of punishing him, was also tormenting her during the time.

Then both came up for air looking at each other taking each other fragrances in." That was probably the most passionate kisses we had Rhode." Allen stated.

"Yeah, it was let's face it me and you having a fight seemed to bring us closer together"

"Yes it did,' Allen smiled gently tilting her chin up giving her a slow light kiss.

"Allen?" Road murmured across his lips. "Yes?' he replied.

"Do I smell blood on you?" She questioned.

"Yes I just had to relieve some stress that all" He replied again.

"Okay" she giggled softly. Allen watched her closely memorized at her face.

"Rhode?"

"Hmp?' she replied.

"I love you "

"I love you too Allen" Rhode replied, There lips joined again resuming to their events again it soon became heated again.

She was using her free hand to rip his shirt, while trying not to melt from the way he was exploring her mouth. She managed to tear it to shreds but got disappointed when she felt the fabric of his tank top. She slightly pouted.

Coming up for air again: Aww, Rhode, my Lolita. You didn't get what wanted didn't you? It's okay you'll get it later, evil glint in his eyes.

He pinned her arms down to her sides and started to massage her neck with his mouth and tongue.

Ah, Rhodelina, your skins so smooth and smells like sweet vanilla roses. He murmured. Making kisses everywhere.

Makes me not want to damage it, but alas I must be cruel. Letting his teeth sharpen and come out he bit her hard.

Making Rhode gasp in pain and pleasure, she let herself melt into him, letting him taste her, lust her, drink her. Allen let the blood trail down her neck, getting on her clothes. Allen released his bite on her. Looking her in her eyes, and licking her lips.

Allen wanted to feel her more. He began ripping and tearing her clothes of her. Until there was nothing left but her in her panties. He picked her up by her waist, and threw her on the bed. And got more lust filled when he gazed upon her.

Her hair was messed up but in a cute way, her pupils dilated looking at him. His eyes trailed down; looking at her perky good sized boobs with squeezable, suckable nipples. Getting further he loved her figure, and just looking at her panties, tempted him to tear them off and just suck her all day long. But, where's the torture in that?

Road noticed how Allen was looking at her. That lustful look filled with thoughts she couldn't reach. Then, there it was that evil shine that came upon him. She could just tell he was planning taunting, teasing, and torture soon.

Allen crawled to her, lightly touching her sweet spots on her body with his fingers.

He snapped his fingers and chains held her by her wrists and ankles to the bed.

'There, so you won't escape or squirm out of my grasp." Allen said smiling as he played with her nipples.

She whimpered. Allen lied on her stomach licking inside her bellybutton

"What's wrong love? Does that tickle? I'm sorry; I'm lying of course" he said mischievous.

Allen then began to suck her boob and with his other hand rubbing roughing on her panties to make her wet.

Rhode moaned with delight kind of getting impatient. He ripped her panties off and began sliding his finger back and forth along her vagina.

"Oh Rhode your so wet , my finger is dripping." He said taking the finger in his mouth to suck it clean.

"Allen please stop it, please stop torturing me." I can't take it anymore. I want you now." She said attempting to yank the chains away.

"No, no, no" he taunted shaking his finger. "You're the prisoner love, you don't get what you want." He yanked her legs up, and licked her everywhere in her wet dripping pussy.

She moaned so loud this time. He could make her feel so good by the littlest things. Ah, baby you're so good. She was moving her body back and forth. To make sure, she felt good.

She gasped when she felt three fingers pushing in and out fast. My, grim reaper she said needy, hotly. Will you give the torture pleasure of reaping me?

I will but beautiful soul, what will you give me in return? He said back pleasingly.

I will give my please my screams to you baby, I give you my body, my wild, pleasurable, shouts to you name. She said seductively.

He pulled them out and begun to fuck her mouth hard, abusing her mouth.

He then put his cock at her entrance rubbing it at it. Making her whine at the small feel of him near her.

Allen was this close, to giving in to her whine. But, he held back, not just ready yet.

"Ah, road you know the rules. you have to beg for it."

"Please, Allen please fuck me, rape me, abuse my pussy. I want you! I need you baby." She said pulling on the chains.

"As you wish, Lolita." Allen purred. He held her hips up and began slamming in her. "OH gods! " she yelled then arched as much as she could against the restraints.

Allen faster, harder. Give me all out got! She panted.

Allen smiled at this. He began to go faster and faster not even able to describe how good her inner walls felt to him.

He let her loose from her chains, putting her against her headboard. Thrusting upon her very hard, not allowing her to get comfortable in the position. Earning several screams of pain and shouts of his name.

The switched places, him leaning against the head board in sitting position. She began leading riding him driving him all the way in her.

'Allen you feel so good" she purred. Moving up and down still riding him like a bull.

She turned the other way, his cock still in her when she turned. Her back to him, making an odd sensation come.

Allen and Rhode moved in motion , him ramming hard up inside her, and her slamming down fast, with the smacking of hips. He gripped her boobs hard from behind. And fucked her faster, hitting her prostate several times, hearing her intoxicating screams.

Allen!  
Rhode! Rhode!

His fangs came out, biting her hard .letting the blood seeps down fast getting in her pussy.

As he drank from her, they came together, her cum getting all over his penis and his cum squirting inside her.  
They both screamed in harmony as there pace slowed down, they were still inside each other, staying in their position.

She turned her head, giving him a chaste kiss and he responded.

They came up, pressing their foreheads against another's.

"I love you," he panted/whispered

"I love you too." Rhode said back panting too.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the moment still inside her holding her around her waist.

He eventually slipped out of her, making her gasp from the weird feeling of all that plugged out cum inside her oozing out.

Allen spread her legs, taking one finger to get the cum on it to lick it. Pulling the finger in and outta of his mouth. Allen then grabbed the covers pulling it over them.

Allen?

Hmm.

I think it's time we should go with that plan.

"Why now love?"

"Because we have fully made sure that I'm yours and your mine. I don't like the idea of the little bitch thinking she's yours," saying it with a bit of jealously.

Allen chuckled, "okay but, do I detect jealously?"  
"Don't worry my sweet sweet Rhodelina that stupid girl is fooling herself." He said kissing her chin.

"Still, I don't like her, never did."

"Ah, well tell the earl that we have set the plan in motion then."

"Okay, Goodnight, my grim reaper"

"Goodnight, Rhodelina"

They drifted to sleep not too long after that, sleeping naked in each other's arms.

* * *

**So! sweet makeup sex! nomnomnonmnnomnomnom!**

**So yeah as you can see you rising action about to begin!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Interesting things start)

**I know people I haven't updated in 5 months but, I will tell you the straight truth I won't lie and say my computer broke down like the common lie on fanfiction.**

**I had started to edit this chapter but only got half way down and decided to go to sleep and finish tomorrow. (that didn't happen) This event took place like a week after my last update. Let's just say I got lazy, distracted, and busy. I'm sorry guysL.**

**I know some people are complaining about the poor punctuation on it. But, guys I typed up this story on my tablet when we had no Wi-Fi for 2 months. Boredom does things to you. I didn't have time for all the punctuation things and I forgot so eventually guys I will make the chapters 1-7 better okay just not now.**

**So, guys I already the story done and everything. But if you wanna add some ideas go on right ahead.**

**ENJOY!**

Black order P.O.V

Time had passed and it was time to go on their important mission.

"Bye brother and everybody! We'll be back in 3 days!" Lenalee shouted waving farewell.

"Bye Lenalee! None of you touch her inappropriately when your there." He shouted in his protectively older brother way.

"Brother!?" She yelled embarrassed. "See you later brother!" as she stomped on the train, the others following behind her.

After an hour of the riding on the train they were starting to get bored. "How long till we get there?" Tobi asked irritated.

'About 2 more hours" Lenalee smiled. "Ugh, that much more?!" God, I hate trains.

"If you go to sleep it will probably go faster." She suggested.

"Fine" he grumbled as he closed his eyes to a sleep like Miranda next to him.

She wondered what Kanda and Lavi were doing in there cart? probably bickering, She laughed as she began to drift off to an peaceful sleep too.

Lavi was extremely bored. Kanda was asleep so he couldn't entertain him. Or could he? Lavi got a pencil out of his hair. And put it on Kanda's nose and started balancing it .The samurai could feel something tickling his nose, but decided to not mess with thinking it's probably a bug and would probably fly off somewhere anyway.

But, it didn't go away, so he started to swat at it. It went away. But it soon came back.

He was getting frustrated. He peered through his eyes; he saw Lavi playing with his nose. Damn rabbit! But, Kanda didn't stop him. Because he liked being touched by Lavi. (AN: I'm sure you sort of guessed where this is going). Even though he was annoying and obnoxious, he likes to chase him down when he calls him Yuu.

Lavi noticed that Kanda knew it was him messing around with him. He wondered why Yuu didn't smack him by now. He liked that Kanda chased him down trying to kill him. Lavi smiled mischievously. He had an evil plan to make sure Kanda would get up.

Lavi brushed his lips on Kanda's softly.

Kanda felt Lavi's lips on him, he thought. "What the fuck is he doing? Does he want to be killed?" But, his other conscious was taking over. He was thinking. "Wait, this is a good chance to take advantage of him." Kanda smiled in his head.

He responded by kissing back.

Lavi had been shocked by the samurai reaction. He pulled back eyes widening to a full-extent. Kanda was smirking, the samurai was fucking smiling. "What? What?" lavi managed to stuttered out?

"Nobody's gonna believe you." He said as he grabbed Lavi's shirt collar, pulling him back into the kiss.

Lavi couldn't believe this was happening. Kanda was kind of raping him. He wondered …. "Ah, What the hell". Lavi began kissed back, pushing his tongue into the samurai mouth. Kanda wasn't going to let the stupid rabbit dominate him. He pushed back fighting hard. Kanda eventually won, and tongued the rabbit's mouth. They came for air later on.

Lavi sat back down across from him again. He stared at the samurai, and kanda stared back at red-head began to talk, you tricked me. You've liked me all along! He said pointing mockingly.

Yes, I have. But, remember you made the first move I was just returning the favor. Kanda said.

Yuu, I liked you too. He said shyly, and then he looked him in the eye smiling mischievously and said " I just wanted to see your reaction and I definitely wasn't expecting that. I expected to get mugened."

Kanda's eyes flared with anger. He grabbed lavish by the back of his head. "I think you want me to abuse you Lavi?, he sneered.

He threw lavi to the the floor. "Get on your knees!" Kanda ordered. Lavi obeyed.

Kanda began to unbutton his pants, pulling his cock out of it.

Suck! He ordered next.

Lavi looked at it with hunger; he grabbed it and licked the top like an ice cream cone. Kanda watched him, with fascination. He then stopped licking it. Opening his mouth wider, to down Kanda's member. Lavi kept sucking, as he felt Kanda slightly moving up and down his throat.

Lavi came up kissing it, then going down on it again. Kanda gripped the seat handles. Lavi mouth was fucking good. Kanda could feel himself about to cum. He warned lavi.

Lavi smiled and pumped it. Kanda started panted letting the heat rise in the air as ribbons of flowing white burst like a volcano. Lavi tilted his head, so it would land on his face. Kanda zipped his pants up, as Lavi climbed on him to straddle his bulge on his ass.

As Kanda was licking his rabbit face clean he felt a rocking of tight ass cheeks again his member. To put it simple, Kanda got hard. Again. Lavi felt as though Kanda was trying to fuck him through his jeans.

They started kissing again, Lavi's arms around Kandas neck. Kanda's hand on Lavi ass, Lavi pulled away smiling seductively.

"As much as I would like you in me. I don't think we should do it in a crammed up train cart lounge." The rabbit said.

"Likewise but once we get back, I'm fucking you into the bed. Got it?" He growled.

"Yeah! Yuu's going to fuck me!" A dream come true! Lavi shouted.

Kanda grabbed lavi mouth and twisted it." Shut up you damn rabbit, everyone will know with you loud mouth. "Remember don't tell anybody including lenalee ."

He then hit him. "Oh, yeah and don't call me yuu!"

"Aw, you know you like it." Lavi said innocently.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." Kanda growled and threw lavish off of him. We have 30 minutes left.  
And I sure as hell ain't entertaining you.

Lavi laughed and went to sleep not to long after that. Same with kanda

* * *

Allen and road got up and walked to the family room the next day. hand in hand

"Earl-sama it's time to set the plan in motion." They both said.

"Yeah you made up! Allen what do you need exactly for this delectable plan of yours?" He responed with excitement.

"Those special akuma , and I need to know where they are." Allen replied.

"Already on it, I've been watching them for a while they're headed for one of our major akuma zones, Italy."

"Wait them?... there more? Earl who am I going to be toying with exactly?"

"Your friends also some Italian exorcists and some little finders."

"But, who exactly?"

That girl lenalee, um a rabbit, long haired Japanese chick, nervous girl and a little boy with a marble in his head. Allen and road bursts out laughing, they were on the floor. 'Wait what's wrong?" Earl asked worried.

"Nothing" said Rhode trying to stop her laugh.' It just that describe them perfectly except you got lenalees nickname wrong.""Huh? What is it?"

"The little whore". Road answered coldly. "Hehe road excellent well use it for now on." Earl answered giggling. Allen was just smiling thinking how fun this was going to be. "Allen we shall tell the others that the plan is ready?"

"Yes... yes we shall." And with that all of them smiled that insane Noah smile.

* * *

Group had just got off the train and were in the great beautiful city of Italy. So what do we do next?" Kanda questioned.

"I guess we wander and see if we attract some akuma or the akuma gain attention to themselves."Lavi suggested. "And don't forget we have to meet up with the Italian exorcists." Lenalee added.

Hey you two! Kanda shouted. Go and see if you can find some innocence in this wretched city!

The two finders nodded and sped off. Soon after that there was a loud crash, the group mean around to see six level 3 akumas. They immediately activated all their innocence

"BIG hammer, little hammer; grow, Grow, GROW!"

Kanda activated mugen and slashed through 2 akuma. While Lenalee kicked there way one, while Miranda and Tobi took out the last two.

Then they noticed that 10 more level 1 and 2's came and surrounded them. "Are you serious? We're not done? Tobi said frustrated. "Stop whining you little brat.' Kanda said getting in samurai stance.

There were about to take the akuma down when they saw 4 figures start to destroy some akuma. Hmp, looks like the the recruits came lavi said jumping up and down.

Lavi! Stop messing around and help! Lenalee shouted as she launched herself up to flip-kick the level 2.

Okay! Then Lavi swung his hammer taking out the one next to him. The group eventually took out all akuma inactivating their innocence.

"Hello I'm Lenalee". "this is tobi and Miranda " she said pointing to them.

And I'm Lavi! And this here is yuu but, call him Kanda or he'll do this." You fucking rabbit!" Kanda shouted as he kicked him in his private spot.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to even breath my name out of your mouth." Kanda hissed in his face."958 times now," Lavi said strained as he fell to ground. "Sorry, they act stupid sometimes." Lenalee smiled sheepishly.

After the Italian exorcist were trying hard to contain there laughter. A young man walked up them he had ear length curly dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He eyes focused on Lenalee.

"Chow, My name is Malik" as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "And it will be pleasurable to make your acquaintance." Lenalee blushed taking her hand away. 'Um, I have a boyfriend."

"Sure," he said circling her" if you do where and why isn't he here snatching you away from me?" She froze at that comment her eyes beginning to tear up as memories of that night came.

"Malik! Stop harassing her don't you see you obliviously stuck a nerve?" said scarlet haired girl said stepping up to whack him on the head."Sorry, he's a pervert." She smiled holding her hand to Lenalee.

"The name is Marisol, it nice to meet the Order's recruits with much akuma running around we'd need the extra help.""Nice to meet you too Marisol. Lenalee replied , Her tears starting to dry.

And that's Antoine and Asana there brother and sister. They all looked at the two others; they both had red-purplish hair but had different color eyes. The boy light brown and the girl lime green. The boy looked about 19 and the girl 14.

"Hello the names Antoine as you just heard. "Also you already asana you already know hers too. "She can't exactly talk so I'll be talking for her."

Well were glad to meet you all Lavi said. "But, um can we get to the problem? Where the heck are we?

"Oh, you're in Romulus, Italy in the mid-town area. Were supposed to guide you to your hotel and well pick up to where the finders you sent to see if they found innocence."

"Okay then what are you waiting for?" Tobin asked agitated get to showing. Scarlett kicked him and peered her bright orange eyes at him." Hey, respect your elders by showing some respect." She snapped.

"Grrrrr," he growled but, soon followed behind them.

* * *

"Everybody I'm going!"

"Bye, Allen well see you at the Ordeal" Jasdevi said snickering adding quotes.

Allen smiled a mischievous smile. "Indeed you will' he replied slyly.

"Bye Allen I'll see you later too" Rhode said pecking him on the cheek. "Bye my Lolita," he replied by pecking her lips.

"Brother, do be careful. Remember they were your friends at one time." Are you sure you can do this?" Earl asked concerned. "Yes, I can like I would let a bunch of measly humans distract me. The only thing that can possibly stop me from doing such things is her." Allen said pointing to Rhode.

"Okay then, be safe! Come on everybody let's salute Allen off on his mission of trickery." "They lined up shouting different kinds or goodbyes. But they eventually got it right."

BYE ALLEN!

* * *

**But, guys like i said if you have any ideas that you want to put in this story. im willing to distort my story. but anyway review. and again im really sorry. **


	11. Chapter 11 (Allen?)

**Hello guys! I'm back to bring you your next update! i'm so happy! Anyway do we have any durarara! fans out there? Because i've noticed that theirs like no Dark Mikado stories! We need more! This took me and hour and a half so i'm tired and plus its really freaking hot in the computer room. so yeah don't forget to give me ideas and review!**

* * *

"Thank you guys" Allen smiled, never being so happy in his whole life (besides mana). "Rhode can you do me a favor?" he said as he pulled her to the side eyeing is family walking away to do whatever the hell they do at this time. "Yes Allen? "She replied walking up to him.

"I need you to beat the craps out of me so bad that I don't heal okay? So I need you to do that when I tell you okay?". He said grabbing ahold of her shoulders. "But, Allen! I couldn't do it I don't want to hurt you!" She shouted clearly against this idea.

"Rhode no it won't, it would just make me stronger. Plus, it's needed for the plan, you know that." He hugged her. "Okay, but can't you just make another one of us do it!"

"No, I can't." He said looking in her eyes. "I'd get more satisfaction if it were you."

"Okay I'll do it; not only for you, but for me as well." Seeing that trickling blood down your body just gives me chills. Oh, I know I'm going to enjoy this. "Rhode said digging her hands in his arms.

"My lollipop not right now, be patient." Allen whispered in her ear. "Aww, but you got me all excited about it!" she pouted.

"Too bad you got to wait love" he purred against the side of her cheek. "But, I'll be back!" He said quickly pecking her against the cheek. And with that Allen dived backwards through the door to spy on his little toys.

As Allen jumped through the portal he disguised himself with road dream bracelets. 2 special akuma came along behind him. Allen immediately sensed a lot of innocence in one place. He treaded closely to the area. Barking to the akuma to follow him and hide his and their presences. He saw Kanda telling the finders to find some innocence.

Allen turned to the akuma. "Each of you follow the finders, If they found some innocence. Report it to me. Only kill if they try to report."

"Now go!". Allen pointed in the directions of which they went. He turned around once more to see them fighting some akuma defeating them easily. Watching closely he looked at akuma circled them and saw 4 other figures jump to fight too.

_Hmm... they must be the Italian unit..._ Allen thought. Allen was watching further into the scene.

'So, there staying in a hotel." He talked aloud jumping off the building to see where they take him.

* * *

Groups POV

As they were walking to the hotel, Marisol felt like there were eyes on them. "Hey, you guys feel like someone's watching you?"

" Che obviously, we have weird uniforms and are all from different countries in a group together. "Of course were going to have eyes on us." Kanda says sarcastically.

"Shut up! I didn't need your consent you, you..." she smirked, "Girly man!"

"Bitch, don't think I won't hurt a girl!" Kanda shouted enraged. Lavi jumped on him. "Yuu control yourself! You never pick fights with beautiful girls!"

Kanda not only was furious that Lavi used his name. He was full-on jealously pissed that the damn rabbit thought she was beautiful! Lavi noticed his evil yet jealous aura but, got sort of scared jumping off of him, stepping away easily. "Yuu, calm down just take it easy." He said putting his hands up as if they could save him.

Everybody face-palmed their faces. I mean how stupid could lavi be?! Kanda's aura became scarier. Lavi saw that and turned to run towards lenalee in chibi form. "Lenalee! Kanda's going to kill me! Protect me!"

MUGEN! COME FORTH! And with that he unsheathed the deadly weapon throwing it directly at Lavi's head.

"Well everyone shall we go?" Lenalee said not paying attention to Lavi and Kanda. "Yeah sure, with that the group left Lavi at the fury of Kanda.

"No! Don't leave me!" Lavi slipped running away trying to get to safety. Lavi first thoughts was how did he end up against the wall with no escape! In a small alley?

Kanda stepped towards him weapon in hand, glaring daggers at him. He shouted 2nd form and the Mugen string wrapped around Lavi pulling him upside down in the air. "Kanda I promise, I promise it won't happen again!"

Kanda sneered in his ear." What won't happen again?" Punching Lavi in the stomach, Lavi coughed out and wheeled "Ugh... I .. won't .. cal her... her. Beta... ful. Again."

"Good... I'll just let you know that your punishment's not over." Lavi eyes widened with lust and terror. "Okay, " he whimpered. Kanda dropped him to the ground. "Okay, now come on you stupid rabbit let's catch up with the others."Lavi nodded and limped to the group behind kanda.

The group stopped at a hotel showing there exorcist symbols so they would get big rooms."Okay everybody get good sleep cause were going to be akuma filled busy tomorrow."

"I'm rooming with lenalee!" shouted Malik.

"No you're not!" Antoine grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to their room shared with Tobi.

"Okay well goodnight! Everybody lenalee and Miranda your rooming with us!" said Marisol grabbing both their arms. "But, we usually room with Lavi and Kanda." They stuttered.

"Well not today!" M added pulling them in the room. What!? And with that the door closed. Kanda dragged lavi behind him into their room with a shut of the door.

Allen watched as they all went to their rooms. Allen was pondering on the scene with Kanda and Lavi. He didn't hear a single word they said but he saw that evil lust in Kanda's eyes and Lavi's eyes too. He pondered on what that meant so he decided he'd sneak up on them and watch just exactly did Kanda have planned.

He was about to sneak in when he got a call from his akuma telling him that the 2 finders met up and found the innocence and that there holding them prisoner.

"Okay keep them in that warehouse chained until I come. Don't kill them. And when I get there give me the innocence." He ended the call and smirked. Looks like I won't be finding out today. And he disappeared into the night as if he was never there.

LINE!

The 2 akuma's laughed at the 2 unfortunate finders. "Haha, masters gonna kill both of you." snickered the special akuma.

Yuma, do you think when Master 15th he'll give us treats? One of the akuma asked the other. "Yeah, Zen I think he will."

The akuma perked one of the finders interest. "Who is the 15th?" He demanded shaking his chains.

"Oh, why would we tell you?" snickered Yuma.

"Tell me! You stupid akuma!"

"Okay, well tell you. But you won't be happy with the results." Yuma said laughing.

"Let's just say, he was supposedly kidnapped." Zane added dancing around snickering with Yuma. This perked the other finder's attention. He raised his eyes widening. No, it can't be, no, no, no not him he repeated in terror. "Daven we have to warn the exorcist's! Who it is!"

"Who is it?!" the other said still having not figured it out yet.

It's, its Allen... And with that the doors opened to bright gold eyes glowing and the insane Noah smile.

"It can't be Allen! "The other argued. Allen walked into the light so the finders could see him, slipping off Rhode's disguise bracelet. The finder's gasped at what they saw next in shock not-exactly believing their theory would be true. Allen silver hair shining in the moonlight, pale porcelain skin, and grey eyes that turned gold.

Allen smirked an evil smirk." Aww, are the little finders surprised?" Allen asked innocently.  
"I bet you were looking for me."

"But, how? You contained innocence! How could you become a Noah?!"

"Eh, stuff happens." Allen replied smiling showing his sharp canines.

"Allen how could you do this to Lenalee? She's been worried sick about you!" shouted daven the finder.

"Hey, let the little bitch search. She'll get the results."

"How could you betray the black order?! After all the kindness we showed?"

Allen called Rhode, ignoring their questions. "Yeah?" Rhode answered. "Honey, it's time for you to that thing." And get tell Tyki and Jasdevi to get ready. Rhode smiled, answering okay. In less than 2 minutes Rhode opened a door to the warehouse.

"Hello my sweet lollipop," he said kissing her on the lips.

"Hello, so I see you've been busy?" Rhode questioned looking at the finders. "Yeah, pretty much." He answered back

The finder's looked at them in the disgust. "You'll never get away with this" they yelled.

"Akuma you can kill them now, just remember their voices so you can duplicate them." And remember keep their body's whole I'll need them."

"Yes, Master Noah!" And with that the akuma killed the finders instantly. In the bloodiest way possible, The Finders lives ending in painful screams.

"Akuma I'll need you to send a fake message for me to the exorcists"

"Yes Noah sir." And Rhode do it as painfully agonizing as possible. He smiled

"Okay, I will." She replied with a gleam in her eyes as she stepped closer to Allen. She brought screamingly laughful agonizing pain and torture for the fallen angel.

* * *

Right as Allen left the hotel this is what was happening in the hotel...

So … Lenalee, Can we ask you something? Marisol asked cautiously. "Yeah sure" Lenalee replies

"Um, when Malik was harassing you about your boyfriend um... you had a look of pain on your face."

"Oh... That... Let's just say that he got kidnapped from our enemies". "Akuma?" Marisol questioned confused. "No... It was from a Noah..." "Oh! Gods!" Marisol shouted bringing her hands to her face in horrible shock.

"That's why I , must so everything in my power to bring him back, cause I never realized how much I loved him.."

"Oh, well help you Lena... well get him back I swear!". "But, you don't even know him." Lenalee pointed out.

"It's okay, that what friends are for right? Helping each other out when trouble become them." Asana and Marisol smiled.

"Thank you." Lenalee cried happy tears.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lavi and Kanda's room….

Mm… ! Kanda moaned. How could this Damon rabbit be so good at blow jobs?! "Having a good time Kanda?" Lavi smirked licking cum off his lips.

"Don't you patronize me! ".He grabbed Lavi by his hair pulling him to his mouth to kiss the younger boy. Mmmm, Lavi moaned in Kanda's mouth rubbing his boxers against Kandas cock. They kiss and fought with so much lust.

Kanda soon moved his mouth down, yanking Lavi's pants down fast kissing and licking his member. Lavi was panting and moaning. "God, just mouth the damn thing already!" He shouted frustrated.

Kanda smirked grabbing it to mouth it licking while sucking it. Lavi released in his mouth. Kanda then swallowed taking his mouth off. He then made Lavi bend doggy-style on the bed shoving his fingers in Lavi's mouth to get them wet.

Once he thought they were wet enough he stuck 2 fingers inside Lavi's asshole with no gentleness.

Lavi grimaced from a little pain, adjusting to the fingers inside him moving back and forth to wetter his walls. He then felt another finger come in to stretch him getting chills of pleasure. He then felt the fingers slip out getting a little disappointed.

Kanda lined himself and whispered into Lavi ears. "Remember on the train, I said once we get alone I'd fuck you into the bed?"

"Yeah" he said responded weakly. "Well, that exactly what going to happen and with that Kanda thrust into Lavi not letting him adjust to it. Lavi grimaced, but soon got a pleasurable feeling when it hit a soft spot.

Ahh! Lavi gripped the headboard hard. Kanda grabbed his dick rubbing it up and down. "Faster!" Lavi panted. Kanda pick up his grinding pace, making Lavi's hips buckle, and the headboard creak. Lavi tightened hiatus grip on the headboard, get could feel his release coming but, was stopped because Kanda was squeezing the opening.

"Kanda, ah! please! "Lavi said panting, feeling Him and Kandahar move in motion.

"Are you sorry? Are you really sorry?" Kanda grunted. "Yes, yea, yes I'm sorry!" Lavi crying from the plug.

"Okay, I forgive you then." Kanda said softly.

Giving one last huge push kanda slammed into his prostate while letting his dick go. Kanda turned his neck to give him a sloppy kiss yet, passionate kiss. While they both realesed their buckets of loads together. They both fell exhausted on the bed.

"I don't want you ever see you flirt while I'm there. Am I clear you damn rabbit?"

"Yes" Lavi panted slowing his breathing. "Good." Kanda smiled

"Possessive much?" Lavi giggled.

Only for stuff I have. Kanda replied.

* * *

Everyone probably got 30 minutes of sleep before they got an urgent message from the finders.

"Exorcist we found the innocence. But, some akuma are chasing us." We aalso- found-  
The line went dead.

"Everybody body hurried to get dressed and raced through the hotel tracing the call to a warehouse.

"Everybody be cautious we don't know what we're walking into at 12:00 at midnight." Antoine added. Activating all their innocence they stepped through the warehouse to find 3 boys hanging upside down.

They peered closer looking at the three figures to see the one in the middle had white hair and pale skin.

Al… Allen? Lenalee stuttered.

* * *

**So thats the end of chapter 11! SO what do you think gonna happen guys? REVIEW! **


End file.
